Ice Eyes and the Return of the Fox
by Darks Light
Summary: Kai and the other bladebreakers are staying at a hotel when Kai stumbels apon a package that triggers a memory of someone special from his past, plz give it ago and R&R nonyaoi
1. Chp 1: The parcel

Disclaimer: I do not own the beyblade characters or anything to do with them though Sapphire is my OC  
  
Ice Eyes and the Return of the Fox  
By Darks Light  
  
It was quite late in the afternoon when the rain first started, first it was just light then it started to poor. Kai, Rei, and the rest of their team-mates ran back along the beach to their hotel as quick as they could to avoid getting drenched. They had been training all day and by the time they reached the hotel, it was already getting dark.  
  
They decided to have dinner at the hotels restaurant, Kenny, Tyson, and Max sat down at one end of a table, Kai sat down the other end by himself, well until Rei showed up. Rei came over and sat beside Kai, they had grown to become somewhat friends after sometime during their beyblade journey together.  
  
Kai wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone not even Rei who was the only person he really talked to out of the team. "Hey Kai, what's up? You look sad, well sadder than usual," Rei said with a half laugh, Kai looked up at him, "Its nothing, I'm fine," he lied not believing his own words neither did Rei.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rei asked him again looking concerned, "its nothing alright!" Kai said getting up and walking out of the restaurant. Rei just watched him go even though he knew Kai was lying but he knew better than to bug him about it anymore.  
  
Kai walked along the corridor to the elevator, stepped in, and hit the button for floor three where he and his team where currently staying. When the elevator doors opened, he got out and walked down another corridor, this floor was his team's floor, Tyson and the others were up one end, his and Rei's rooms were down the other end.  
  
When he reached his room he opened, the door walked in and slammed it shut. As he walked over to his bed, he noticed that there was a parcel on it, Kai picked it up and sat down on the bed leaning his back against the wall. He looked down at the parcel in his hands in confusion, there was no return address or to address.  
  
He slowly opened it and there was a small blue gift box inside. On the lid of the box engraved in silver were the words 'Ice Eyes' along with a carving of a small silvery blue fox. Kai just stared at the box with a look of shock and confusion on his face for a brief second then threw it across the room, it hit the wall and fell to the floor.  
  
Kai rolled over on his bed and buried his face in his hands, tears of confusion, pain, hurt, and sadness filled his eyes. He lay there for awhile 'it cant true... I saw it happen...'these thoughts of the past flew by in his head. Eventually he turned over on to his back staring at the ceiling, he didn't under stand it had been around 2 months, 2 long months. 


	2. Chp 2: The necklace

Kai got off his bed and slowly walked over to where the box lay on the floor; he picked it up before looking out the window, it had stoped raining and the moon was out and shinning. He walked over and opened the window before moving to sit in the frame, leaning his back against one of the sides. He looked out over the bay, the sky was clear and the silver moonlight shone over the calm water and the sandy beach.  
  
It was a beautiful night but Kai was too deep in thought to spend to much time admiring it, Kai was thinking about her... the Fox. He played with the box in his hands and ran his finger over the engraving 'Ice Eyes' there was only one person in the world who called him that...'but it cant be...' he thought ' it just cant be...its been so long, too long...they said to move on, to give up hope... they said they couldn't find her'.  
  
All these things Kai thought about carefully, over and over again. He leant his head back against the window frame and looked over the water as it sparkled with the silver light of the moon. Kai sighed as a tear ran down his cheek, he had missed her so much and for so long, but after a month of hoping, waiting and longing he had began to believe what they told him.  
  
Kai hadn't even looked at what was inside the box, he didn't really want to but had did anyway out of curiosity, inside was a gold necklace, 'the same one she had worn on the day...'Kai thought. The necklace had a metal carving of a silvery blue fox. Kai looked away from the fox and looked out over the ocean, the moon still shinning, tears were now streaming down his cheeks.  
  
He took the necklace out of the box and stared at the carving of the fox, it was her symbol, he had nick-named her 'foxy', Kai put his face in his hands and cried longing for the one he loved so dear. Little did he know two bright blue eyes were watching him from the beach, glistening in the darkness with tears of sadness and pain.  
  
It was starting to rain when Kai looked around out side, the clouds had covered the sky, sadly the moon as well, he went back inside, and looked at the clock on the bedside table, 11:30 it read, the others would have been asleep long ago. Kai sat down on his bed and looked at the necklace he held in his hands, he missed her so much, and for nearly the whole of the past 2 months he was able to hide his pain and sadness away from the others but now he didn't care, all he wanted was for her to be back with him.  
  
He turned his attention to the box he still held in his hands, then something caught his eye, he turned on the light on the bedside table and looked at the box and saw an engraving on the inside of the lid. Tears of hurt, sadness and longing for the one person he loved once again filled his eyes and ran down his cheeks as he read the message engraved over and over again.  
  
'Ice Eyes,  
The fox is back  
I'll never leave you again' 


	3. Chp 3: Remembering

With tears streaming down his face, Kai got into bed, and put the necklace on around his neck. It was now poring down out side and thunder and lightning flashed, in a way the whether seemed to match his mood. He looked down at the box again and cried 'where have you been all this time?... I have missed you so much' he said inwardly as thoughts of her being alive went through his mind, memories of the past, of that dreaded day that he lost her appeared in his head...  
  
-Flash Back-  
  
It had been a beautiful warm sunny day and he had been making his way back to the hotel that they had been staying at that time, he, and his team had just finished a long day of training. Kai walked along behind Tyson and Kenny with Sapphire, he watched her with his eyes shinning full of pride and love for her as she talked to him about their training session.  
  
He loved her with all his heart and she was also a decent beyblader, however she wasn't in it to win like he was, she wasn't even on their team though he had given her the option many times. Sapphire was always happy just to blade for fun whether it be winning or losing though she didn't do much losing. She was the only person Kai knew that could beat him, usually he would get pissed off if he lost but with her, it didn't matter.  
  
They had known each other ever since they were little, he had been beyblading in the streets when he met her, she was an orphan and lived in the allies. After a few meetings in the streets and allies he managed to convince her in coming to live with him in an Abbey with other kids, they had become friends, he taught her everything he knew and she was a fast learner. When he finally found the courage to ask her out she made not only a great girlfriend but also a good training partner.  
  
As they walked along the path through the forest he noticed she had stoped talking, Kai looked over at her, she was looking at him, her bright eyes shinning at him, he smiled at her the same smile she loved so much. Sapphire cared so much about Kai, she'd do anything just to be with him, though her team-mates would continually asked her what exactly she saw in him, especially Rei.  
  
Both Kai and Sapphire knew that Rei was jealous of their relationship, it used to bother Kai a lot when he saw her talking to Rei, but after awhile he learnt that her lover for him was so many times more than it ever could be for Rei. Sapphire only thought of Rei as a good friend.  
  
Her heart belonged to Kai and she was happy to keep it like that, though sometimes Rei would get depressed with Kai and Sapphire always being together, and she would comfort him and tell him that she would still be his friend till he was happy. Though that's as close as they got because her love for Kai was so strong and she wouldn't let it end, also Rei soon became interested in Mariah from his old team. 


	4. Chp 4: Reunited

The forest was now beginning to clear as they walked along the track which ran along a cliff edge, the could see the waterfall cascading down the cliff face up ahead into the gorge bellow. The water shinned beautifully in the sunlight as it fell down into the gorge and then rushed down stream.  
  
All of a sudden, the ground beneath their feet started to tremble; it was the beginning of an earthquake. They all dropped down onto the path on their hands and knees to study them selves so they were not thrown off the side of the cliff. Rocks and small debris rolled past them; the quake had triggered a mini landslide.  
  
As the earthquake continued Kai noticed that a crack that had formed in the path as was getting bigger, the ground continued to tremble as he tried to reach Sapphire but he wasn't quick enough. The crack had grown and the part of the path she was lying on began to break away, he leaned over and grabbed he hand.  
  
He tried to pull her over to his side of the path before the platform she was on gave way, but it was to late. The path fell out beneath her and tumbled down the cliff face into the raging river below; Sapphire was left hanging there in mid air. They held onto each other's hand as tight as possible. Kai tried to pull her over the edge but it was hard, he was lying down and as the earthquake continued, he could feel his grip slowly slipping.  
  
He held out his other hand for her and she tried to grab it but she couldn't. When the earthquake finally stopped, Kai called to the others to help him, Rei and Max followed by the others ran over to help, but it was useless. Kai felt his grip on Sapphires hand weaken, he lunged out with his other hand and tried to gab her but he was to late. Sapphire felt her hand slip out of Kai's grip and then the wind through her hair as she fell down into the raging water below.  
  
Kai nearly fell off after her if it wasn't for Rei pulling him back. Kai couldn't look; he didn't want to, he just ran. He ran down along the cliffs following the flow of the river, he caught a glimpse of Tyson running off to get help. Kai knew that probably would've been a smarter thing for him to do but he wanted to find her and see if she was alright as fast as possible. He kept running, keeping an eye on the river for any signs of her.  
  
Every so often Kai thought he saw her but it was hard to tell with the water raging and the tears that were forming in his eyes. He ran untill he could run no more and collapsed on the ground. Kai looked both up and down the river but there was no signs of her, tears were running down his face as he looked back to see the others coming down towards him and the search helicopter in the sky.  
  
As the others got closer Kai quickly wiped away the tears and tried to walk away from the others into the forest but Rei caught up with him, Kai stoped and Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder, "you did your best," he told him.  
  
-End Flash Back-  
  
Thunder sounded overhead and the lightning flashed out side lighting up the room, Kai slowly opened his eyes to find himself in someone's warm embrace, he looked up and saw two bright blue eyes staring down at him. He knew whom the eyes belonged to and tears once again filled his eyes but not of pain and longing, these were tears of happiness.  
  
Kai looked into Sapphires eyes and smiled, he couldn't think of anything to say he was so happy to have the one person he truly loved and cared about back with him after all this time. Sapphire smiled back at Kai as he sat up in bed, her eyes shinning with her love for him, she had missed him so much and for so long.  
  
She knew of the pain she had caused Kai by leaving him, and was sad for having stayed away for so long but that feeling had left her and was replaced with happiness and love. Kai took off the necklace of the fox from around his neck and leaning over put it around hers where it belonged. He leant back against the wall as Sapphire moved to sit in his lap welcoming the loving warmth as she leant against his chest and he rapped his arms around her. She looked up into his eyes and smiled as she put her arms around his neck she felt his warm lips touch hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
The End  
  
Well that's my first ever fanfic I wrote... enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it 


End file.
